the love of a fox
by playstationlover123
Summary: the love of a fox is about when foxy arrives at Freddy Fazbear's pizza he starts to fall in love with chica and vise versa well when they get asked a question from an 8 year old chica asks mr.fazbear a question and things start heating up
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS OF LEMONS,AND FOUL LANGUAGE AND EXTREME GORE/BLOOD READER DISCRTETION IS ADVISED **

** 12:43**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

Freddy, bonnie,and chica are on stage waiting for mike. Mike walks through the door

"Okay guys you can move now" mike said "Finally I felt like you weren't going to show up mike"

freddy said mike rubbing the back of his head said"sorry guys I had to pick up this package up at the animatronics factory its a pirate". Oh and freddy I need you help lifting it into the pizzeria" "Okay"

** CHICAS POV **

"Oh boy a new animatronic and its a pirate I hope its nice "Chica thought to herself

"Oh crap do you need help?!" chica asked mike and freddy

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**

"No we got him'" mike said "_**HIM**_** YOU DIDNT IT WAS A HIM DAMMIT MIKE YOU KNOW HOW**

**NERVOUS I GET AROUND GUYS REMEMBER WHEN I GOT HERE I COULDNT TALK TO **

**FREDDYFOR WEEKS!**"shouted chica "hang on chica im not the one you should talk to its "said mike

"I know mike im sorry im just nervous"said chica "Its okay chica I'll help you"said bonnie "thanks"

"Okay lets get foxy powered up"said mike "Foxy? Thats his name?"asked bonnie "yep. okay here we go"

Foxy shook as he turned on. Then foxys' eyes lit up and he said"Ahoy! scallywags me names foxy who

are ye?Bonnie was the first to introduce herself "Hi foxy my names bonnie,thats freddy,and wait

wheres chica?" "shes at the office i'll go get her" mike said chica got brought in "now thats chica"bonnie

said "Wow aren't ye a pretty lass"foxy said making chica blush "t-th-thank you f-f-foxy"said chica still

blushing "no problem chica" said foxy "oh yeah freddy,mike do you mind coming to the office so that

we can talk?"chica looks at bonnie and whispers "bonnie what are you doing""sure bon-bo- I mean

bonnie"freddy said blushing "okay we'll leave chica and foxy alone"chica looks at foxy worried."Are ye

ok chica? i don't bite"(not yet :P)"y-yeah its j-just that i-i-i dont t-t-talk to b-boys v-very well"chica said

"Well i promise ye i wont hurt ye i promise"

_TIME SKIP~ 5:45_

" Sorry guys I got to go home my shift ended" "bye mike"all three said in unison "oh your

early"mike said "well I need to talk to chica" said "yes ?"asked chica "chica you

will be performing with foxy at pirate cove,speaking of which where is he?"asked "he's at

pirate cove sir" said bonnie "time to get to your places guys sorry,bye"said mike

**CHICAS POV**

"So here it is pirates cove' I said to myself i open the curtains and saw foxy about to go to sleep "foxy wake up

we have to rehearse our lines"i said"Okay chica whats me lines" he said

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**

But before they could even start foxy says"ye know chica ye look really sexy wit' those purple eyes 'n bib"

chica stares at him with wide eyes then foxy stands up and goes to the curtain and falls and one of the curtains

hooks holding it up caught foxys shirt and he tore down the curtains he managed to rip off his shirt "CRAP!"

foxy said as he blushed and stood up reveling his muscles and chica said to herself"damn hes hot"and felt

something for foxy "do I love foxy?' she thought to herself then she herd the bells "its 6am get inside quick!"foxy

grabs the curtain and puts it up then gets inside pirate cove and gets a new shirt and puts it on

_time skip~after foxy and chicas bit_

a 8 year old says "foxy ?" "yes crew member?" foxy said"can chica get out here to?" "yes?" chica said "well now

that you guys are together will you guys have sex?"foxy,and chica blushed reder than an tomato and bonnie,and

freddy look at the kid with wide eyes "time to go bud" his father said "sorry about that"he whispered_** closing**_

_**time mike arrived early**_ "okay guys you can move now" "wait mike can I talk to you and ?"asked

chica "sure follow me"mike said "hey can you guys...um..." whats wrong chica?" "well could you and

mike make privet parts for us animatronics?"chica said blushing "um I guess wh-...DO YOU WANT TO HAVE

SEX WITH FOXY?!" Mr Fazbear accidentally shouted too loud

"DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT? I BETTER GO CHECK" " DID I JUST HEAR YOU

RIGHT?!" foxy asked"oh no "chica started crying "ahoy don't cry if anythin' i like th' idea" chica looked at him

wide eyes "you think so? "yeah,i mean-"he started blushing "we-" he was interrupted by a very passionate kiss

from chica "well looks like tomorrow is a day off ,ok everybody we need to shut you down for the night so that

mike can*clears throat*work on you" "ok" they all said in unison "good night!"

after a long night of being turned off all of them were still tired except chica"_hmm, lets see what we got here"_chica thought to herself

then when no one was looking she lifted up her panties and saw what she wanted to see,then foxy woke up to the sight in front of him "well ok then did i jus' see that right?"asked foxy"SHIT"whispered chica "ahoy baby- i mean lass dont worry i wont tell"foxy said blushing "did i just hear you right foxy"freddy said behind him"uh-mm-i-i -g-guess"foxy said blushing

"he's kinda cute when he's nervous " chica said accidentally too loud "CHICA DID YOU REALLY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH FO-"bonnie was cut off with chica saying this "uh yes thats true,BUT BONNIE,FREDDY I ASKED FOR YOU GUYS TOO YOU KNOW"chica said smiling at the sight of both animatronics blushing foxy as well "so wait let me get this straight ye actually wants t' 'ave sex wit' me? " foxy asked chica blushed"CRAP i forgot you were there"chica said"sorry,ill jus' go t'...chica i heard Cap'nFazbear sayin' that we 'ave an extra thin' now wit' us besides...bu-" foxy was interrupted bye freddy saying"are you kidding?crap this isn't to good,chica never-mind lets get to the stage and talk

"whats wrong freddy,and foxy?"chica asked ""um...well wit' this sex thin' thars also a problem unless taken wit' caution ye could get pregnant"foxy said "WHA-"she was interrupted by the bells 6am *sighs* meet you at pirates cove

_time skip~in the middle of there performance _

a 13 year old punk kid shouts at foxy and chica "HEY FOXY COME OUT HERE WITH YOUR CHICKEN SLUT" foxy came out with orange eyes "wha' do ye wants lad" the room was silent "WELL YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY BROTHER ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HAVE SEX?!" he shouted "YES WE ARE OKAY NOW LEAVE US ALONE"chica said "fine"he said but instead during foxy's and chica's performance the punk kid sneaked inside the pirates cove without people seeing

_time skip~1:32am in pirate cove_

"so are we really goin' t' 'ave se-"foxy was interrupted by chica sitting on top of foxy's groin foxy was shocked but let it happen "_hmm lets see your face after we video tape this shall we say rule#34"the punk kid said to himself_

_time skip movie night at the pizzeria  
><em>

" can we play my home made movie first"asked the punk kid "sure little guy mike play the little kids first"said "ok" mike said "foxy look its that kid remember" "oh yeah ye right looks like we'll be playin' his movie first _great_"said foxy "HEY FOXY CHICA THIS IS WHAT YOU YOU GET FOR NOT ANSWERING MY BROTHER"said the punk kid "oh no" said chica "wait wha' movie be it " asked foxy "you should know after all well lets just say that i sneaky video taped what was going on last night at the pirates cove"said the punk kid foxy stood up chica was about to cry "DON'T PLAY THAT MOVIE" shouted foxy "too late foxy "said the punk kid as he took out a remote and pressed _**PLAY **_ "NOOOO"screamed chica with tears in her eyes foxy's eyes turned red he looked at and he nodded meaning you can move now foxy stood up looked at the movie that was playing and it showed chica moving up and down foxy's penis foxy's eyes were black he looked at the kid,who was laughing and foxy ran at him and _**CHOMP **_

everyone looked as they saw the punk kid on the ground blood and bone every where while part of the kids brain was in foxy's mouth then "aw i shouldn't o' gotten that mad me endo cant handle it im about t' explode!"screamed foxy "everyone g-g-get outside now!" "FOXY! PLEASE LET ME GO!"chica shouted as bonnie and freddy pulled her outside "FOXY I LOVE YO-" she was interrupted by a a high pitch hissing then _**BOOM!**_ foxy exploded leaving nothing but an arm and a leg they let chica inside at the "FOXY! n-n-no f-foxy no why?! its all your fault you stupid punk kid lets see how you like Freddy's suit!" chica screamed as she picked up the kid walked in the back room with her eyes black and stuffed him in a suit" afterwards she threw-up and she knew she was pregnant

**PS.I NEED HELP HOW DO I SET UP CHAPTERS AND ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_the 2 months without foxy_**

"i hope chica's alright i haven't seen her in ages it seems and yet it was only a month after foxy...left us... i need to go talk to her girl-to-girl talk"bonnie said to herself(ps they dont know shes pregnant)bonnie walks to the curtains of pirates cove and herd chica talking the herself bonnie thought at first when she put 2-and-2 together "i hope you haven't died like your 'chicas eyes getting teary' father "chica said to herself then bonnie gasped "CHICA YOUR PREGNANT?!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! chica startled by bonnie and jumped hurting herself "AH!-ow so you found out well bonnie how do you feel?becoming an aunt?" then freddy joined the conversation "whats all the shouting abo-" freddy was cut off bye bonnie saying "FREDDY CHICAS PREGNANT"freddy looked at chica with wide eyes"CHICA IS THIS TRUE?!" chica nodded freddy chuckled ''foxy you horny sea dog"

_**the 2nd month**_

"chicas been acting weird i mean she _very_...um... emotional,and poor freddy he's started to notice it more and more,and thats rare due to freddy really not caring so that tells me he's stressed"bonnie said to herself as she walks out of the parts and service room seeing chica eating an cheese pizza with chocolate "ew"the sight made her to almost gag when her,freddy, and chica herd a racket in the parts and service room then they head towered it and saw ears lime a canines then a box fell slid off its head and reviled a brand new foxy chica look and started to bawl "f-f-foxy...is t-that really...you?chica manged to say after every sob"f-foxy how did you get back to earth?"ask bonnie "i dont know ask goldie" as foxy said that freddy gasped as he saw his bro smile then vanished all of a sudden chica screamed "BONNIE WHERES THE BUCK-*GAG*" "CRAP,CRAP HERE USE THIS"as she gives freddy a gallon jug and he quickly gave it to chica which chica got sick in"CHICA ARE YOU OK WHY DID YOU GET SICK"shouted foxy"well freddy has something to tell you foxy"freddy looks at bonnie _with the thanks a lot _look "well im waitin'." foxy stated "well you know how we were talking about now the females can now give birth?" 'chica still trowing-up' ''ye- your kidding right"asked foxy as he was scared "nope"then he was stopped bye bonnie "foxy why are you scared"'IM SCARED BECAUSE I-I 'he's starting to cry' THINK THAT I D-DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO HANDEL A LAD OR A LASS THATS WH-WHY IM SCARED"cried foxy chica stopped throwing-up during what foxy said"foxy if you want i can ask bonnie or freddy to kill the child"chica said about to sob""aw baby thats nah wha' ether i meant or wha' i wants t' do im jus' shocked"as foxy said that he smiled as he saw walked in "ill be right back"as he ran towards "FOXY! HOW ARE HERE RIGHT N-"he was interrupted by foxy saying "sir chica's pregnant i need a lounge in my cove sir and a toilet so that chica can *clears throat*get sick in" yes foxy right away MIKE!" shouted "yes si-FOXY?!any way what can i do for you sir" "i need you to make a lounge for foxy here in his cove and a toilet for"he was stopped bye mike saying "i know why chica needs a toilet"" when do you think you can start?" "now." mike said

_**timeskip~ the last month**_

"oh my god chica's driving all the guys insane even freddy,but the one i sort of feel bad for is foxy because he is about to lo-_"AHHHHHHH! IF THIS IS A JOKE IT NOT FUNNY!"chica screamed at **NOON** everybody broke out of character,and everyone in the dining room gasped as the animatronics became alive as they all ran at pirates cove to find chica's water had broke after chica described what happened while here water broke then a knock on the wood and it was a human they were all shocked when chica screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN IT HUUURTs S-SO MUCH HELP!"MOVE IM A DOCTER said the human "now is the birth just like a humans?!" "YES!"he said "ok "

_**timeskip~ after they found the time of chicas contractions **_

_**WARNING THIS PART CONTAINS OF LOTS OF CUSSING **_

"OK CHICA YOU READY" "AS I'LL EVERY BE!" "OK THEN I NEED YOU PUSH!"

foxy opened the curtain and said "warning she will be cussing a lot so be- " "AHHHHHHHHHHHH FU... "chica screamed try as hard as possible not to cuss then an adult female said "CHICA LET IT OUT ALL THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY I HELPS" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH "SOORRY GUYS G-G-GET THIS GOD DAMNED THING OUT OF ME!" "JUST KEEP PUSHING...STOP!" "STOP Y-YOU WANT ME TO STOP THIS THING HURTS LIKE HELL GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE OUT OF ME SHE SAID WITH ANGER!" "OKAY PUSH AS HARD AS YOU CAN" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH*GULP* SHIIIT OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW WHAT IS T-T-THAT "ITS SHOULDERS ALMOST ONE MORE PUSH" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*PANT*PANT* "ITS A VIXEN! "ohh that makes se..WAIT SHOULDN'T SHE CRY!"FOXY SAID MAKING CHICA STRESS OUT EVEN MORE "SHES NOT BREATHING!"the doctor said then foxy said some thing that scared everybody "MARIONETTE JUST LEAVE US ALONE" he said as he ran in to the boards for the **prize corner **foxy broke through the door,BUT he broke the music box and then _**POP GOES THE WEASEL **_in a demonic voice from the box then freddy shouted "RUN!" everybody in the pizzeria ran outside except the animatrionics and a torn up marionette came out of the room with foxy dead in his arm's and marionette started to sprint towerds chica foxy woke up grabbed marionette bye the neck and with his hook foxy striked marionette in the eye the pulled downland tossed him at freddy and bonnie and marionette threatend "BONNIE IF YOU ATTACK ME YOU WILL NOT EVER GET PREGNANT"bonnie looked at freddy and said "too late"and hit him with her guitar then freddys turn again another threat "freddy lay a finger on me and i will curse you so that every child you father will die in the womb" "you didn't say any thing about goldie" _**schreeeeeeeeech **_ as golden freddy killed the marionette and walked towered chica and saw the vixen and brought her back to life_**  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND**_

12:30am the clock read as everyone was talking to mike when chica asked a question that made bonnie,and freddy blush "hey bonnie when the marionette threatened you with the pregnant thing and you said too late what did you mean?" "well...um... i-i guess w-what i mean is t-that i have been pregnant for about a month"chica smiled when crystal(named based on my aunts name)started to cry

then an crash was heard as the doors were blasted open "aw not tonight"said mike as he pulled out a gun then when every one walked out of the office the animatronics saw **_him_** he wore a purple hat,jacket,and shoes(aka the purple guy) "YOU!" freddy shouted as every ones eyes turned pure black not even an white dot"ah how are you children"he said "how dare you return here"foxy said "well i heard chicas got a new family member so i just came to _**KILL**_- i mean meet her "LIKE HEL-"bonnie was interrupted the purple guy held an E.M.P*gasp* "listen i tried to be nice but if you dont let me near that child i will use this!" said the purple guy "what will you do to her?" chica asked "well"he said as he brought the same knife that he used on them "do you got any extra suits back there?" he said with an demonic smile ""*gasp* why? wh-"chica was cut off as he said "or i could cut open bonnie" he said "like "hell you are!" freddy said "alright then the vixen it is "he said foxy then said something shocking " fine ill give her t' ye but only if ye ki-" he was interrupted chica slapping foxy as hard as she could making his head spin all the way around "YOU STUPED BITCH LET ME FUCKING FINISH OR I MIGHT LET HIM TAKE YOU INSTEAD oh no im so sorry i did-" he was cut off by chica running towards the pirates cove bawling then he looked at bonnie who look at him with disappointment then _**BANG BANG...BANG! **_mike shot the purple guy with the gun the purple guy dropped "why was there three shots when i only fired 2" mike asked then foxy turned white and ran towered pirates cove and saw chica about to shoot crystal(she missed the first time)"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" foxy yells "SAYS THE ONE THAT ALMOST GAVE HER UP!" chica shouted "if he would've took me first giving freddy or mike a chance to kill him listen im sorry for what i said i will do anything to earn your forgiveness just please lets stop fighting"foxy said begging "anything?" she asked "_uh oh im going to regret this"_foxy thought to himself (warning small lemon) "hey mike can i use those handcuffs for a little while" chica asked as she giggled "why?"mike asked as he gave them to her "you dont want to know"foxy said inside the cove "ok here guys here are some ear plugs" mike said "good man" bonnie said _**in the pirates cove** _"chica are you sure you want to do this?" asked foxy "yes oh and by the way be careful what you say in front of me i will hold it against you" chica explained "well lets get started" said foxy as he was handcuffed to the bed and chica undid his pants and reviled his penis and chica started to ride him(lemon over)_**back to the** **dining room**_ while foxy and chica had sex, bonnie and freddy went to the back and starter to talk "wow i cant believe that the killer returned here" freddy chuckled bonnie looking at here womb "so what are we going to name it?" bonnie asked freddy "how bout Elizabeth?if its a girl" freddy asked "i like that name"bonnie said _**back to the pirates cove**_ "wow chica that was amazing"foxy said "thanks babe" chica said "hey guys bonnie is going to need that bucket!"freddy said as he ran into the pirates cove grabbed the bucket and ran right back out foxy and chica got dressed and walked out to see bonnie getting sick " bonnie just dont hold any thing back" chica said (chica's giving her some advise) then mike walked in and announced " we were getting a new animatronic and its a girl,and its a coyote then foxy said too loudly "hmm i've always wanted to be ridden by a coyote SHIT WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT whats wrong with me" everyone looked at foxy with wide eyes except freddy who said "i know that man i mean foxy i mean i've all ways dream'nt what it's like with a pan- WHOOPS" then both bonnie and chica said "what we dont pleasure enough?" then foxy pushed the envelope even more (WARNING)"well chica you've never let me...um...shall we say anal" "foxy no!" chica said "okay whens that coyote getting here mike" "uh.. tomorrow" "*sigh* fine foxy,but remember after this your mine ok?" said chica "okay freddy its your turn" foxy said "hmmm how bout-" "FREDDY DONT YOU DARE ASK WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO ASK" "okay theres always TOY bonnie though do you think she would do it with me foxy?" "oh yeah fred as a matter a fact i'd bet the she could do it better then her OW!" bonnie slapped foxy "i,ll be in the cove freddy if you need me"said foxy giving bonnie an angry look "so anyway i'll go get toy bonnie and you wont have to worry about it so see you in a couple hours"freddy said before bonnie dragged him to the back and cleared the table and got in the 69 position on freddy _**  
><strong>_

_**timeskip~4:45 am**_

"so what were you talking about when you said that you didn't have enough pleasure freddy?" bonnie asked sarcastically "i stand corrected" freddy said "lets go see how chica and foxy are doing aw i cant believe she agreed to anal ow" bonnie said and as they walked out chica was walking around weird "chica maybe you should sit down"freddy said chica just shook her head "why not?"bonnie asked "because it hurts to even move bonnie never agree to anal promise me that" said chica "ok"bonnie said "wheres foxy?" "he getting dressed he's also sore"chica said "i think ill go talk to him while you guys talk about what happened"said freddy "okay so why are you sore?" bonnie asked "all i can say is he's way too big for that part of my body"chica said as she trys to sit down but groans at the pain "so man how was it?" freddy asked foxy "it was ok but she was WAY too tight " foxy explained "we-" "GUYS THE PURPLE GUY WAS AN ANIMATRONIC!" mike screamed

_**hey guys play station here if you like the story or have ideas just pm/wright me a review bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**the return of an old friend part 2 BONNIES POV**_

_"_What?!"i screamed with fear then i felt something weird in me like something breaking it was probably nothing right now the most important thing is to worry about the purple guy "okay so what are we going to do with the... bonnie are you okay"freddy asked me "yeah i mean why wouldn't i be" i asked then i looked down a gasped "_did i really just use the bathroom here? whats wrong with me"_i thought to myself then i was brought back to reality with walking in"bonnie i think you need to go lay down"said "there is nothing wrong with me!"i shouted and felt bad for yelling at "sorry for yelli-OW!"(yes i know i already did a birth i the last 2 chapters but just wait)_WHAT WAS THIS PAIN?!"_i thought to myself then chica said "BONNIE YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN NOW YOUR GIVING BIRTH!"and by those words i went to lay down in the secret room underneath the stage and layed down on the bed"here bonnie hold my hand"freddy said "freddy do-"mike was cut off by freddy seething in pain i hope that doctor can be here said out loud as i saw him dial 911 then somethings happening to me im starting to feel cold and my vision is fading "whats wrong with me"i said before i was in limbo and saw goldie

_**3rd person**_

"bonnie? BONNIE?! BONNIE WAKE UP!"freddy screamed as bonnie grew limp "BONNIE! WAKE THE FUCK UP! PLEASE!"freddy said starting to tear up mike went up to her and checked her power nothing even the orb was dead "im so sorry freddy bonnie's d-dead"mike said about to cry "NOOOOO PLEASE BONNIE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!"freddy said as tears fell from his cheek "BONNIE PLEASE dont d-die pl-"freddy started to bawl as he let go "nooo a-all...the...t-the things we've been thru"freddy just stop talking and cryed then foxy and chica entered "*gasp* BONNIE! NO!"chica said with tears in her eyes then they herd a crash as of thru a vent and a wail then silence then both foxy and chica said at the same time "CRYSTAL!" then they ran up to see a note and a purple jacket the note said "i told you that one of those kids would die now both are dead with love the purple guy" chica ran in he pirates cove only to find crystal dead as well "NOOOOOOOO NOT..." chica started to cry then she walked over to the gun that foxy knocked out of her hand "babe wha' are ye doin' wit' that g-"_** bang!** _ foxy just stood i awe as he just saw chica shoot her self in the chest(aka where the soul orb is) he herd her say one last thing "im sorry foxy"chica said under her last breath

_**sorry for the short chapter well tell me what you think do you guys hate the purple guy?let me know in a reveiw or by pm so any way bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**REVENGE  
><strong>_

Foxy shook in anger as he saw chica take her last breath he walked over to freddy who instead of sadness he also was filled with anger"freddy lets go talk to mike"foxy said freddy nodded his head and freddy and foxy both walked down to the office and talked to mike "mike you used to work for the nypd right?"freddy asked without looking him in the eye "yeah do you want me to run some tests to help find this 'purple guy'"mike said foxy just nodded his head trying not to show how angry he is "okay while im doing some you can tell me why this 'purple guy' is after you"mike said sarcastically foxy's breathing got heaver "he scuttled us as sprogs 'n stuffed us in th' suits"foxy explained "oh well i managed to get a fingerprint do you think that you can trace this back to where he might live freddy?" asked mike "sure...he does'nt live to far from here"freddy said

_**in limbo**_

every one was there bonnie chica crystal and samuel were in front of goldie "goldie can you get us back to earth?"asked chica "yeah but im going to have to grow up you children"said goldie "ok i think were ready to go"said bonnie "bye till next time"goldie said and the four were gone

_**back in reality**_

all three herd noises form both the cove and the room then saw two teenagers appear in front of them one a fox one a rabbit "whats goin' on?" foxy asked before seeing chica come out of the cove "CHICA!"foxy shouted as he ran to her "hi foxy"chica said with a smile then bonnie got the attention of freddy "hey teddy bear"bonnie said with a smile "BONNIE! wait who are they?"freddy asked "their our kids the only way goldie could bring us back he had to grow up our kids"chica explained "so wa-"foxy stopped talking when samuel looked a crystal with that hungry look and crystal did the same "foxy?"chica said as she saw his eyes turn red "lets go back to the cove"chica said and foxy walked with her back to the cove

_**samuel's pov**_

"_man crystal is so beautiful"_sam thought to himself "nows my chance" as he saw chica and foxy leave "so crystal i know we just met and all but do you want to hang out some time?" crystal looked at me with a confused look "um...i guess"she said "okay"_  
><em>

**_no ones pov:P_**

foxy watched everything that just happened and growled "if he thinks he's goin' get me daughter he's wrong" foxy said then there was a knock on the door and mike opened it only to be shot in the leg "OW SHIT"mike said as he fell to the ground reviling who it was it was the real purple guy "well we-WHAT"the purple guy said as he saw the children "KILL THEM" purple guy demanded as his body guard shot the kids but foxy jumped in the way and got shot in the chest and the gut "FOXY!"chica said but foxy got up and screamed "NOW" and freddy,foxy,and out of no where goldie came up behind the purple guy but instead got the body guard out of the way but before he did the body guard shot freddy causing him to drop but he got right back up foxy ran to the purple guy and dove biting down on his throuht and ripped it off causing blood to spray every where then freddy grabbed him and like a bat he swung him into the tiled walls causing his skull to shatter causing parts of skull to insert the brain causing him to die instantly freddy dropped him then they found him the most destroyed suit and stuffed him in it they walked out with a smile on their faces then foxy looked around only to find crystal and samuel gone and his smile quickly went away chica saw this and thought of ways to make him lose his attention "hey foxy come to the cove i got a surprise for you"chica said seductively but it didn't work witch scared chica_ "am i no longer 'fun' in bed"_ chica thought "foxy are you okay"chica said a little worried foxy just walked in to the cove and slept one the couch alone chica just sat down and started to cry "hey whats wrong"bonnie asked knowing the answer "i think im losing foxy"chica said then a crate came in "oh no"chica said then they opened the crate to revile a pretty and extremely sexy vixen and chica just cryed


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry guys for the delay i was in a writers block anyway this idea is from THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK okay here you go**_

_**TROUBLES (warning lemon and violence and language)  
><strong>_

The next day chica asked foxy a weird question "Hey foxy you would never cheat on me would you?" chica asked,but foxy didnt answer right away finally foxy said "O' course i wouldnt i love ye" chica smiled then said "Good i'll always love you foxy" kissing him after the kiss foxy thought to himself "this relation ship is almost over" sadly.(WOW A PERIOD FOR ONCE) Meanwhile "hey crystal?" samuel asked "yes?" answered crystal "well i know we kinda just met but i was wondering if you would want to go on a date"samuel blushing a little "sure..i guess." crystal said "when?" crystal asked "i dont know you choose" samuel said then he saw foxy and vixey (whose name is danelle) walk in the pirates pirates cove "are ye sure ye wants t' do this danelle?" foxy asked as danelle got on the bed "yes chica doesn't deserve you anyway" danelle said foxy knew that this wrong but it didn't stop him and he also got onto the bed and started grinding her danelle started to moan "PLEEEASE STOP TEASING" she cryed "alright" foxy said as he toke off his clothes danelle gasping at the size of it then she undressed revealing her body foxy then pushed her down on the bed as she rolled over wiggling her butt in the air then foxy slowly penatrated her makeing her moan then foxy sped up "oh peeealse...dont stop"danelle moaned as foxy sped up faster and faster "danelle im so close" foxy said then all of the sudden "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE"chica screamed as she saw danelle being fucked by foxy "YOU BITCH!" chica said as she took out a kitchen knife and ran at her but danelle kicked it out of her hand and pulled her hair "YOU DONT DESERVE FOXY" danelle shouted "WELL NETHER DO YOU BITCH!"chica said back then bonnie came in and got in between them "STOP FIGHTING WHOS FAULT WAS THIS?!"bonnie asked then looked to see a sad foxy "you?...you cheated on chica?"bonnie said shocked and with those words chica stopped resiting and looked at him about to cry "Foxy why?"chica asked on the verge of crying "YOU KNOW WHY!"foxy shouted scaring chica "YOUR THE ONE THAT WAS TRYING TO GET FUCKED BY FREDDY BEHIND BOTH OUR BACKS"foxy yelled making both freddy and chica grow pale then chica woke up with a pool of sweat next to foxy

_**sorry its so short i got to get more ideas so if you got onepm me or reveiw ok bye**_


End file.
